


Cigarette Ash

by jensenackles6778



Series: Black Women with Jensen and Jared [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Supernatural Elements, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Jensen Ackles fell in love with an African-American woman he met at a club. The story of how Jared Padalecki fell for the same girl. The story of how they all ended up falling for each other. And why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is FANFICTION and that none of the events portrayed within this story ever happened nor will they ever happen. If you do not like the subject matter, do not read it. The first chapter is just a filler so it is quite short. Please comment. :)

The remnants of the tobacco Jensen inhaled burned his lungs as he pressed himself up against the brick wall. The night had been a cold one as usual, like the rest before it, making his heart colder, despite the scorching smoke that filled his insides. He sighed heavily, clenching his eyes as he thought back to the past few months of hell he had endured. The pounding music eliciting from the backdoor of the club thumped along with the pounding of his heart. Jared was probably waiting for him. He had promised Jared that he would only be seven minutes. Seven minutes to have a puff. Seven minutes to get closer and closer to death every day.

  
“Well, fuck,” he mumbled to himself as reminiscent thoughts of the abuse he had went through settled in his mind. He shakily brought his fingers back to lips and took another puff of his cigarette. He winced upon doing so, flicking the cigarette onto the gravel and subsequently crushing it under his feet.

  
“She meant nothing to you. She meant nothing to you. S-S-She-“he stuttered, crumbling against the wall. He clutched onto the wall for dear life as his knees nearly gave way. He clenched his jaw in forced boldness, his hands shaking against the crumbling bricks. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

  
“Sir… Sir….?” the voice called out. Jensen continued to reside in his panicked state as a hand softly landed on his shoulder. He quickly shook it off, violently grabbing onto the wrists of the perpetrator. He roughly backed the person up into the wall. A scream escaped the lips of the person he had manhandled, causing him to exit his panicked state completely. He blinked a few times, his eyes focusing on an attractive, African-American woman. The woman appeared frightened as she frantically bit her lips. How long had she been watching him?

  
“Please don’t hurt me. I only wanted to help you, sir,” she assured nervously. Jensen nodded briskly, eagerly letting her go. He noticed immediately upon doing so that the woman was trying to be discreet about checking him out, causing a blush to travel up his body. He had never been more thankful for the night than he was at that moment. He coughed nervously.

  
“I’m sorry for startling you. I don’t know what came over me,” he explained apprehensively. She nodded, seemingly accepting his apology. She brushed a curl out of her eyes as a smile lit up her face. Jensen’s heart plunged straight to his ass whilst he took in the whiteness of her teeth, the fullness of her lips and the hue of her skin tone. He was yet again shaken out of his trance at the sound of her laughter.

  
“Like what you see?” she quipped, tapping on his chest. He quickly caught her fingers in his own and guided them away from him. She appeared shocked at his reflexes, which caused him to panic and to try to find a viable explanation.

  
“Sorry. Still jumpy,” he rasped out as electric tingles travelled from her fingers to his upon contact. She nodded, clearly not buying the excuse. However, she changed the subject.  
“Come on. Let’s get out of this cold and back into the club. I’ve been out here for ages,” she explained. Jensen nodded absentmindedly, confused as to how she could have been out there for such a long period of time when he hadn’t noticed her. She hesitantly brought a hand to his face and traced a drying tear that had cascaded down his cheek.

  
“Please don’t cry. I don’t know who you are but I can tell that you are a very strong person. Come on, baby greens,” she expressed, removing her hand and swiftly grabbing onto Jensen’s. Jensen’s lips turned upwards into a little smile as the young woman jostled the backdoor open. His throat felt like sandpaper once he began to speak again.

  
“I don’t even know your name,” he yelled over the growing sound of the music as they entered the corridor leading into the club. She walked in front of him as she guided him along. She turned around briefly, a curl falling in front of her eyes.

  
“Niamh. Yours?” she shouted back. She completely faced him now, both hands gathered in Jensen’s. She walked backwards as Jensen smiled down at her. Niamh, Niamh, Niamh, Jensen thought to himself, mulling her name around in his head to commit it to memory.

  
“Jensen,” he yelled back. Niamh brought herself closer to Jensen, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

  
“I am obsessed with your name already, Jensen. Come on. The fun begins now. No need to be sad,” she shouted, dragging Jensen to the main dancefloor. Jensen absentmindedly scoured the crowd for signs of Jared, consequently coming up short doing so. The music thumped its way through Jensen’s bloodstream as Niamh smiled up at him. Under the dim lights of the club, Jensen could clearly see that Niamh was truly beautiful. His eyes travelled up her figure which consisted of wide hips with thick thighs to match. Jensen’s eyes voyaged even higher, taking in the size of her bust and finally lingering on her face. All of the dark thoughts that had been swarming his mind prior to meeting Niamh momentarily drifted away. Unbeknownst to the observation she was under, she winked and whipped herself around.

  
“Dance with me. The song that is starting is really great,” she expressed during the brief interlude. She pressed her body up against Jensen’s as the lyrics drifted out of the speakers:

  
_She had a face straight outta magazine_  
_God only knows but you'll never leave her_  
_Her balaclava is starting to chafe_  
_When she gets his gun he's begging, "Babe stay, stay, stay, stay, stay"_

  
_I'll give him one more time_  
_We'll give you one more fight_  
_Said one more line_  
_Will I know you_

Niamh’s hips moved skilfully against Jensen’s as his denim-clad cock slid between her ass cheeks. Jensen moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy, Niamh’s head pressing up against his chest. She rolled her hips even more as his palms made contact with them. She turned her head slightly, baffled by Jensen’s sudden leap into confidence but smiled nonetheless. Jensen looked down at the girl who had found him at his lowest and flashed a genuine smile. His eyes trailed down from her own and landed on her lips. He stared at them eagerly as Niamh’s hips continued to sway along to the music. He released the grip on her left hip and hesitantly cascaded his fingers to the curl that kept getting in the way of her eyes. He gently pushed it aside before making the final move and capturing her lips in his. His fingers traced her plump jawline whilst her hips moved even faster against his crotch. He moaned against her lips, instinctively adding his tongue into the kiss.

  
After a few moments, Jensen pulled away. He swore to himself at that moment that it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Upon drifting away from the kiss, Jensen’s eyes subconsciously searched the club once more, finally landing on Jared. Jared had been watching the duo the whole time, it seemed. The tall, strong moose picked up a shot glass and brought it to his lips. He kept eye contact with Jensen as he rimmed the glass with his tongue before taking a long gulp of the acerbic fluid. Jensen gulped, bringing his attention back to Niamh who appeared to be having the time of her life grinding against Jensen. He hovered his lips over her ear as a grin appeared on his lips.  
  
“I want you to meet someone,” Jensen insisted, discreetly motioning for Jared to come over. Niamh turned around to face Jensen and frowned. She grabbed onto the sleeves of his blazer and pouted her lips playfully.

  
“You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?” she asked, worriedly. Jensen clenched his jaw at the mention of the word “girlfriend” and almost choked. His eyes stung as he blinked back potential tears. He shook his head as Jared finally made his way over to them. He gestured over to Jared, consequently making Niamh turn around.

  
“Hello, Jensen. Who is this lovely lady?” Jared expressed, taking in Niamh’s curvy figure. Jensen felt a pang of jealousy at the way Niamh and Jared stared at each other. Niamh's eyes flickered with interest in Jared as Jensen wrapped an arm around Niamh's waist. Niamh embraced Jensen completely and placed her head against his chest. Jensen smiled while flickers of possession pooled in his stomach. She's so mine, Jensen thought to himself. He finally brought his attention to Jared, a smug smile adorning his features.

  
"This is Niamh, Jared. Niamh, this is Jared," Jensen hesitantly introduced, noticing that despite Niamh being fully engulfed by Jensen's embrace, she continued to keep her eyes on Jared. Jared winked and held out a palm to Niamh. He clenched his jaw as he winked.

  
"Nice to meet you, Niamh. The pleasure is all mine. Really," he assured, their palms finally touching. Milliseconds turned into seconds, causing Jensen to feel quite uncomfortable about their continuous contact. He coughed uncomfortably.

  
"Right. So, Niamh and I are actually going to be heading out. We're heading somewhere quiet, aren't we, Niamh?" he prodded, his hands cascading to the vast diameter of her ass. She slipped her hand out of Jared's and brought her full attention back to Jensen. She raised an eyebrow.

  
"We are? You never-" she began to say. Jensen cut her off with a fake laugh, his stubble tickling her cheeks as he kissed her lips. She moaned into the kiss, Jensen's fingers squeezing onto her large ass cheeks. Jensen opened his eyes and gazed at Jared while he kissed Niamh. Jared's eyes were travelling up Niamh's ass, lust darkening his irises. However, after a while, they lingered on Jensen's. Jared narrowed his eyes at the older man as Niamh finally pulled away from the kiss. After doing so, she greeted Jensen with a smile.

  
"Come on. Let's get out of here, Jensen," she explained. She leaned in closer, Jensen's lips hovering over her own. "I need your cock," she growled quietly. Jensen felt the crotch of his jeans tighten as Niamh waved goodbye to Jared and guided Jensen towards the main exit of the club. Before they left it completely, Jensen turned around and winked at Jared. Jared shook his head and flashed a smug smile.

  
"You wait and see," he mouthed over the music to Jensen. Jensen gulped and turned towards Niamh, the night air engulfing them both and filling their minds with endless possibilities and ideas of what they could do on a cold night, decent enough for cigarette smoking. Their hands trembled but remained entwined as they entered the night.


	2. Salt and Pepper

“Your apartment is very nice,” Niamh complimented, looking around it eagerly. Jensen sighed in relief and closed the door behind him. He scratched at the stubble on his face, his eyes lingering on her ass.

“I’m glad you like it. Jared and I-“he began to explain. Suddenly, Niamh whipped herself around. Her eyes sparkled with delight.

“You live here with Jared?” she questioned, approaching Jensen slowly. Jensen observed her eyes and noticed that lust caused them to darken. He swallowed hard, jealousy pooling in his stomach. He looked away from her and chuckled.

“So you want to fuck Jared. Is that it? Well, I’m sorry but he’s not here. I’m all you have right now,” he taunted as his voice raised, taking a step forward and closing the space between them. She grinned at his jealousy before swooping upwards and kissing his lips. He roughly grabbed onto her arms and crossed the both of them over her head. She moaned at the abrasiveness he conveyed as he backed her up into the nearest wall.

“Jesus. Jensen… Jensen! I’m not on the pill,” she exclaimed, shoving him lightly. His lips hovered hers as he struggled to catch his breath. He sighed heavily and maintained his balance by placing a palm against the wall. Niamh stared longingly at Jensen before gathering his hand in hers. She began to guide him over to the nearest bedroom, occasionally looking back at Jensen. Jensen bit his lips in frustration. Did she want him or didn’t she?

“Is this your bedroom?” she asked, startling Jensen out of his thoughts. Jensen peered inside the room and nodded, swallowing hard and thinking rationally about the potential risks of unprotected sex. Niamh smiled at him and entered the room completely with Jensen on her tail. Jensen pressed himself up against the door and closed it. The smile on Niamh’s face faded when she began to take in the apprehensive demeanor Jensen conveyed. Jensen clenched his jaw and sarcastically smiled to himself.

“I’m going to fuck this up again. I don’t want to fuck things up,” he mumbled to himself. He hesitantly looked over at Niamh, who was slowly taking off her evening dress. Jensen gulped as the cotton fabric gave way to the satiny lingerie Niamh resided in. He licked at his chapped lips at the sight before him. Niamh was adorned in black lingerie that was quite generous to her curves and her dark skin tone. Jensen subconsciously slipped his blazer off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He cautiously moved away from the door and made his way over to Niamh. Once she was at arm’s reach, he tugged her close to him. He towered over her as he nudged their noses together.

“Before we do anything, you have to be aware of the possible risks. I don’t have any condoms. Jared doesn’t have any condoms. You are not on birth control. The risks are high,” he warned, staring down into her eyes. She looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed in on his lips even more.

“I know of the risks, but at this point, I don’t care. I need you now. I need you,” she moaned, subsequently kissing his lips. Jensen whimpered while his fingers traveled down to contours of her waist. Nonetheless, he pulled away.

“I can get you pregnant,” he blurted, his eyes flaring with a passion Niamh did not know he had in him. A smile cascaded onto her features, causing a pool of happiness to overflow in Jensen’s stomach in anticipation for her next words.

“If it happens, so be it. I trust you to be there for me. I don’t know why or how I can, but I do. Now please. Please,” she begged, standing back a bit and gently tugging Jensen’s polo shirt over his head. It fell to the floor as quickly as she dropped to her knees. She stared lustfully up at Jensen from her position on the floor, her teeth occupied with her bottom lip. The view of that went straight to his groin.

“Want to suck on my cock, baby? Would you like that? Would you baby?” he rambled on as she pawed at his cock through the denim fabric. She breathed over the area, penetrating the zipper with heat and transferring the heat through the cottony textured boxers straight to his cock. His eyes rolled back as she tugged the zipper down. Her fingers trailed up to the button and obediently undid the clasps. She eagerly slid both his boxers and jeans down to his thighs simultaneously, revealing his erect cock that was leaking at the tip. He kicked both off his legs. The cool air from the room mixed with the warm breath coming from Niamh’s lips almost sent him over the edge. She gathered the cock in her fingers and slowly jerked it off. She placed a feeble kiss on the head, causing him to utter a groan.

“Like that, baby? Mmm…” she moaned, eventually taking the cock between her lips. Her tongue ran along the head before trailing down the veiny base of his length. She gently jerked his cock upwards, keeping eye contact as she sucked on one of his balls. Jensen reached down, placed a hand on top of her curls and gently tugged her head back. He leaned downwards and captured her lips, the taste of his precum on her tongue. He grabbed onto her arms and stood her on her feet.

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked, leading her towards the bed. Niamh bit her lips simultaneously to unclasping her bra. Jensen gulped in arousal. “I-I-I can get you pregnant,” he mumbled weakly. Nonetheless, he engulfed Niamh in his arms. She placed a hand on the back of his neck before pecking at his nose.

“Do it,” she ordered, kissing him slowly. Jensen moaned for a few moments before eventually pulling away.

“If anything does happen, you’ll tell me, right? You wouldn’t just… abandon me without telling me you conceived, right?” he asked worriedly. The risks were so high, he felt nauseous just thinking about what could go wrong.

“I would tell you. I’m sure you would love to see me pregnant, Jensen. All pregnant with your baby growing inside me. Our baby,” she finished, nudging noses with him again. Jensen’s stomach tightened at the thought, due to the fact that he would want nothing more than for that to happen. Didn’t I just meet the girl today? he thought to himself.  He nodded in response to Niamh.

“Fuck. I need this,” he growled, roughly kissing her after doing so. He pushed her onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared yawned loudly as he exited his car. The underground parking lot was quite cold and uninviting around this time of night and he just wanted to get inside the warm realms of his blankets and never leave. He jostled his keys upon arrival to the elevators. As he clicked the button, he remembered that Jensen probably had that gorgeous woman from the club over. What was her name? Nelly…Nicole…? He couldn’t remember. The elevator finally landed in the parking lot. Jared entered it absentmindedly, his mind still mulling over a list of possible names of the girl Jensen was probably fucking. He blindly clicked the penthouse button. Suddenly, it hit him.

“Niamh. Her name is Niamh,” he expressed to himself out loud, his heart pounding at the mere mention of her name. The elevator soon came to a stop, the doors swiftly opening and engulfing Jared’s senses with the lavish marble flooring that led to the apartment he shared with Jensen. Part of him wanted Niamh to stay the night so that he could have an opportunity to get to know her better in the morning but the other part of him did not want that to happen. The last thing he needed was to hear endless moans coming from Jensen’s bedroom. Jared slowly made his way down the hall after exiting the elevator. Much to his dismay, the distant sounds of moans grew louder and louder as he headed towards the apartment. His stomach swarmed with jealousy as he finally arrived at the door of the apartment. He gulped, his mind racing a mile a minute as he quickly jostled his keys and shakily placed the right one into the hole. He opened the door and walked in.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Jensen,” Niamh whispered in his ear. The sensation nearly sent Jensen over the edge. He pressed his torso against hers, his hands trembling around her breasts. Tears stung his eyes at the realization of how long he craved sexual contact. Niamh swiftly shifted positions and sat on his lap. From this position, she noticed that Jensen’s eyes were welling with tears. She leaned over and hovered her face over his.

“Jensen, we can stop if you want. I-“she began to explain. He caught her off guard by swiftly kissing her lips. Her hands found his, their fingers entwining upon contact. He slowly paused the kiss, his eyes gazing into hers.

“I need this,” he assured, kissing her again. Jensen and Niamh’s fingers simultaneously unravelled and trailed down to his cock. They gathered it in their fingers and stroked it languidly before positioning it at her hole. Jensen pulled away from the kiss and stared at her as he entered her heat. The warmth of her hole mixed with their simultaneous moans of pleasure caused Jensen to ejaculate prematurely, his body convulsing. The feeling was extraordinary. After relaxing for a few moments, he began to move again. Niamh sat up straight and moved her hips up and down to meet Jensen’s thrusts. Jensen placed his hands on her hips and held her hips up and moved his own to meet hers at record speed.

“F-F-Fucking Christ. F-Fuck. H-Holy shit… I-I-I-“he stuttered, throwing his back into the pillow. His spine arched off the mattress as Niamh gathered her hair into her fists.

“J-JENSEN! JENSE-N-N! I’M GOING T-T-TO-“she screamed. Her body shook violently against Jensen, causing him to orgasm for the second time that night. Her body collapsed against Jensen’s, who immediately embraced her. Jensen breathed heavily into curls as he traced the contours of her spine. Niamh recovered moments later and finally looked up at Jensen from her position on his chest. She smiled at him, tracing his abdomen and chest area. Jensen bit his lips to stop himself from smiling.

“What are you smiling at, baby?” Jensen asked, kissing her forehead. Niamh grinned at the pet name and looked away from him shyly. Jensen stopped biting his lips. Maybe I wasn’t as good as I thought I was, he thought to himself. Maybe she wants to leave. Niamh cut off his thoughts with a kiss.

“That’s just it. I think we might have just made one,” she explained hesitantly. Jensen gulped, his heart racing as reality hit him like a tidal wave. He barely responded to the next kiss Niamh gave him. “You were amazing by the way,” she complimented.

 

* * *

 

Jared sighed in relief as soon as the moans had come to a stop. He hastily made his way over the fridge and took out a beer. He slammed it shut and flopped into the nearest chair. He wasn’t certain as to why he was so angry. Jensen did meet her first. Simultaneous to those thoughts emerging into his mind, the door of Jensen’s room opened, followed by footsteps leading to the kitchen. Niamh soon entered the kitchen, startled by Jared’s presence. Jared did not know whether to punch the fucking wall at the sight of Niamh being adorned in Jensen’s large flannel or cream in his pants by the amount of exposed skin he was being witness to. Niamh ran a languid hand through her curls and smiled absentmindedly at Jared.

“Hey, Jared. When did you get in?” she asked, worried that Jared heard all of the noises she was making with Jensen. Jared forced a smile onto his face.

“Just popped in a minute ago. No worries,” he falsely assured. Niamh nodded, walking towards the fridge. She opened it and bent over to look in the fruit tray. Jared took the opportunity to gaze at her ass, mesmerized by the size and perfection of it. As if on cue, Jensen called out to her.

“Hey, baby! Did you find the strawberries yet?” he asked. Jared snapped out of his trance as soon as Jensen entered the kitchen. Niamh stood up straight, one of her hands filled with a container of strawberries. She made her way over to Jensen, who kissed her upon her arrival. She wrapped her free arm around his neck as both of his hands trailed to her waist. Jared felt like he was going to be sick. Niamh’s hand traced Jensen’s naked, muscular shoulder as she pulled away. Jensen smiled down at her and placed a hand on her stomach. Jared raised an eyebrow at the action and coughed uncomfortably. Jensen finally noticed Jared’s presence it seemed. He turned his attention back to Niamh and kissed her nose softly.

“Right. I’ll meet you in the bedroom. Get yourself comfortable with your strawberries,” he whispered loudly. She giggled at his words and kissed his lips once more. She turned to Jared.

“Have a nice night, Jared,” she expressed. Jared smiled and said the same words back. Once Niamh was out of the room, Jensen squealed in delight.

“Dude, I’m so fucking in there. She’s great. I’m telling you,” Jensen explained, grabbing Jared’s beer and taking a sip. Jared watched him in disgust.

“Well, I hope you used protection,” Jared quipped dryly. Jensen halted the mouth of the bottle at his lips before taking another sip.

“Right. Well, goodnight, Jared,” Jensen mumbled, placing the bottle down. As he began to leave, Jared stopped him.

“You did use protection, right?” he asked. Jensen clenched his jaw and turned away from his friend.

“Fucking Christ, Jen. What the fuck, man? What were you thinking?” he asked. Jensen hesitantly met Jared’s eyes again.

“I don’t know,” Jensen stated. “I honestly don’t know.”


	3. Jared's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is FANFICTION and that none of the events portrayed within this story ever happened nor will they ever happen. If you do not like the subject matter, do not read it. Please comment. :)
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> J2 SEX

Jared cracked two eggs into the frying pan, subsequently throwing the shells into the trash. He feebly made his way over to fridge, opening it and obtaining a carton of orange juice. He yawned for the umpteenth time in a span of thirty minutes. Last night had been a long one for him. Jensen and Niamh had decided to go for round two as soon as Jared had went off to bed. He clenched his jaw in anger, his thoughts swarming with jealousy of the two, sudden lovebirds. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Niamh against the mattress so hard that she would forget Jensen’s name and her own.

As his mind began to fill with vile thoughts of what Niamh could do with her tongue, she entered the kitchen. Jared straightened his posture and turned around to face her completely. He leaned against the counter and took in the sight before him. Niamh’s curls were pulled messily into a bun, the flannel Jensen had given her from the night before barely leaving anything to the imagination. He observed her as she sniffed the collar of Jensen’s flannel. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around herself. Her fingers lingered on her stomach, a squeal eliciting from her lips. Jared’s mind was bombarded with so many jealous thoughts that he didn’t even hear Niamh greet him.

“Jared?” she called out. Jared shook himself out of his trance and forced a smile onto his face. He turned around and tended to his eggs in the pan as he responded to her.

“Sorry. Good morning, Niamh. Have a nice sleep?” he asked, biting his lips to stop himself from saying anything drenched in jealousy. She approached Jared from behind and wrapped her arms around him. She squealed into his upper spine.

“What’s sleep?” she asked, giggling into the nape of Jared’s neck. Jared’s cock stiffened at the feeling of her warm breath but almost threw up due to the smell of Jensen lingering on her skin. Niamh eventually unravelled her arms from Jared’s waist and pressed her spine up into the counter. She observed Jared as he obtained seasonings for his eggs from the cupboard. His muscles flexed as they reached for the highest shelf, the veins visible through his smooth skin. Niamh discreetly licked her lips in arousal before bringing her attention back to her stomach. She placed her palms against it.

“Jared, can I tell you something?” she asked, biting her lips nervously. Jared clenched his jaw, fearing what she had to say yet knowing as well. He turned to her.

“Yes, of course,” he promised. She shook lightly as she looked up Jared.

“I think I’m going to get pregnant,” she explained, her lips trembling. Jared swallowed hard simultaneous to Niamh throwing herself into his arms. She cried against his shoulder as he embraced her completely. He wrapped his arms around her waist subconsciously kissed her forehead. Niamh pulled back slightly to gaze into Jared’s eyes.

“What if he leaves me?” she asked, fear evident in her eyes. Jared’s stomach panged with sadness. Niamh was genuinely frightened.

“He wouldn’t do that. I know my friend. But, if he does do something drastic if and when it happens, I’ll be there for you. I promise,” he assured, kissing her forehead. Niamh sighed contently before swiftly pulling back from the kisses to her forehead and rushing in to kiss his lips. Jared moaned in surprise and pulled away. He stared wildly down at Niamh who had a small smile on her face. His lips tingled as she traced them. His grip tightened on her waist as he dove into kiss her again. His fingers landed on her stomach as he groaned. This has to be a dream, he thought to himself.

“I see the way you look at me, Jared. I notice everything,” she explained. Her fingers trailed their way down to his cock. However, he stopped them. He nudged his nose against hers.

“This is wrong. You’re with Jensen,” he mumbled, bringing his fingers to her face and wiping at the tears that had fallen a few minutes prior. She kissed him softly.

“Why can’t I have both of you? Is that such a crime?” she asked, her hand drifting through the cottony fabric of his boxers and gathering his cock into her hands. She jerked him off slowly, his hips halting their movements as he occupied himself with her lips. He couldn’t believe his luck. He felt the precum slip through onto her fingers, causing her to jerk him off faster. His stomach tightened in pleasure as her fingers picked up the speed even further. The sound of Jensen coming down the hallway to walk towards the kitchen to probably catch them in the act caused a moan to elicit from Jared’s lips. He pictured a very angry Jensen beating him up and manhandling him, his plump, cock-sucking lips caught in his teeth due to the frustration of catching his girlfriend jerking off his best friend. Jared came, ropes of thick, white fluid splaying all over his chest. He moaned out Niamh and Jensen’s name, his body tightening in pleasure. Niamh removed her fingers and placed them in her mouth as Jensen entered the kitchen. Jared quickly straightened himself up.

“Good morning, gorgeous. How are you feeling?” Jensen cooed, wrapping his arms around Niamh’s waist from behind. She backed herself up against him as she slightly turned her head to face him.

“Great, baby. Just fine,” she assured, kissing his lips. She guided his fingers to her stomach and placed her hands on top of his. Jared observed how they sighed simultaneously. At this rate, he didn’t know who he was more jealous of. Niamh whispered something against Jensen’s lips. Jensen chuckled and rubbed her stomach before kissing her lips. Jared rolled his eyes and turned off the stove. One thing he was sure of was that he wasn’t sure of how long he would be able to take this. Niamh wasn’t even certain of her conception. Nothing was set in stone, but that was a pretty good hand job.

 

* * *

 

It was a snowy January afternoon the day Jensen became a father. He had been dating Niamh for a few months, resulting in the fact that she was over quite often. Jared did not mind the couple as much. Wasn’t his business, he often thought to himself. However the case, Jensen and Jared did grow impossibly closer. Sometimes, Niamh would go to their place after work and walk in on them cuddling on the couch. Jared would be kissing Jensen’s forehead and stroking his chest as they watched a movie together. Sometimes, Jensen even let Jared kiss Niamh. But on this particular snowy day in January, Niamh was a bundle of nerves. She squeezed the pregnancy test stick in her hands as she walked into the penthouse apartment. Jensen and Jared simultaneously turned around and stood to their feet.

“Hey, baby. Have a nice day at work?” Jensen asked, embracing his girlfriend. She nervously hid the pregnancy test behind her back as she kissed him. She nodded and forced a smile onto her face.

“Jensen… I need to talk to you,” she started to explain. The blood drained from his face upon hearing those words. She shakily handed the stick to Jensen. Jared’s eyes widened as he read the results with Jensen. Jensen’s eyes welled with tears as he embraced his girlfriend into his arms again. He picked her up and spun her around, his lips finding hers. After a few moments of spinning, he placed her down.

“I-I-I’m so happy. I’m going to be a dad. Holy s-s-shit. Baby… I love you” he expressed, kissing her again. She sobbed against his lips. Jared coughed uncomfortably and held his arms open.

“Can’t I congratulate the lucky couple?” he asked. Jensen and Niamh pulled away from each other and gazed at Jared. They threw himself into his arms simultaneously, sobbing into his shoulder. Jared admittedly cried along with them. He was genuinely proud of the couple. A few moments passed before the couple began to openly gaze lovingly at Jared. Jared stared down at the both of them, both of his large palms exploring the spines of his friends. Jensen swooped upwards and captured Jared’s lips in his. They kissed softly, months of sexual tension between the two finally being conveyed in that moment. They pulled away slowly, only to notice that Niamh’s irises had darkened with lust. Jared roughly kissed her lips, Jensen’s hands trailing down to his ass.

“So proud of you two. So proud,” Jared moaned as both Niamh and Jensen began to create love bites on his neck.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon soon transitioned into evening which further transitioned into night. The trio retired on the couch for the night. Jared lay in the middle of the couple. Niamh’s fingers trailed Jared’s bare chest while Jensen’s occupied themselves with Jared’s cock. Jared tried his best to focus on the pleasure he was receiving but couldn’t succeed in doing so. A thought was burning into his mind that he couldn’t dismiss.

“Niamh… Jensen, I need to talk to you both about something,” he began to explain, sitting up straight. They followed his actions and stared at him worriedly.

“What is it, Jared?” Niamh asked. He bit his lips nervously.

“I want to have a child with you as well, Niamh. I need to. I need to just… I have to have one with you. I want to fucking fuck the shit out of you. I need to fuck you and make you have my child,” he explained hastily, looking at her intently. His cheeks reddened in realization as he looked measly at Jensen. “After you have Jensen’s child, of course,” he added. Jensen sat back against the couch and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He nodded slowly before looking back at Niamh. Niamh nodded back. She turned to Jared.

“Yes. A million times yes,” she expressed, kissing Jared’s lips. Jared moaned into the kiss and caressed her face.

“I love you. I had loved you ever since I saw you with Jensen at the club. And Jensen,” he explained, turning to Jensen. “I’ve grown to love you as well. I don’t know if this right and how it is possible but if this is a dream, please don’t pinch me and wake me up. I need you both,” he finished as Jensen’s naked body crawl onto his lap. Jensen looked down at Jared and analysed his irises. He slowly leaned in and kissed his lips as Niamh stood to her feet, her bare breasts jiggling as she did so.

“I love you, too, Jared. I love you both. I’m going to lie down for a bit in the bedroom and take a nap. I want you two to enjoy each other, though. Please,” she begged, leaning down and kissing Jensen’s lips. Jensen pulled away in order to allow Niamh to kiss Jared’s. After doing so, the trio mumbled I love you’s to each other which ended in Niamh departing the living room, leaving Jensen and Jared by themselves.

Jensen gave Jared a passionate kiss while Jared’s nimble fingers made their way to Jensen’s bare ass. He squeezed it gently, causing Jensen to moan into his mouth. Jensen crawled up Jared’s body and brought a leg over one side of Jared’s head. Jared sat up impossibly straight as Jensen positioned his ass against Jared’s lips. Jared didn’t hesitate; he began to eat Jensen’s ass out as though it were his last supper. Jensen’s body trembled against Jared’s face.

“Fuck. J-Jared, I love you,” he grunted. Their hands found each other as soon as Jensen found his balance. They entwined their fingers simultaneous to Jared grunting in pleasure due to the taste and musky scent of Jensen. He blew against his hole.

“God, baby. I love you more. So much more,” Jared assured. Jared discreetly inserted a finger into Jensen’s hole. Jensen moaned in pain and pleasure as he fucked himself on Jared’s finger.

“Oh, Jared. Oh my god. Fuck,” he moaned before Jared added in an extra one. Jared scissored his hole, his cock stiffening to the mere sound of Jensen’s moans.

“I’m ready, baby. So ready,” Jensen assured. Jared carefully guided Jensen down to his lap. He kept his hips up in the air as they both stroked his cock, their eyes focused intently on each other. Jared carefully guided his cock into Jensen’s hole. Jensen arched his spine in arousal.

“Don’t wait for me to adjust. Just fuck me,” he ordered. Jared obeyed the older man and fucked the living daylights out of Jensen. What Jensen was not aware of beforehand was that Jared was an experienced lover and could tell how to please his body just by touching him. Jensen met Jared’s thrusts halfway as Jared pumped his cock in and out him. He dug his blunt nails into Jensen’s spine as he came inside him, ropes upon ropes of white spunk filling Jensen’s hole. Jensen came shortly after, dragging onto Jared’s long locks and screaming his name. After they rode out their climaxes, they relaxed against each other peacefully. Jared guided Jensen’s lips to his and kissed them, his fingers languidly tracing his spine.

“I’m going to be a dad,” Jensen mumbled absentmindedly after a kiss. Jared chuckled and nodded his head.

“I’m going to be an uncle,” Jared added. Jensen kissed his lips once more as he traced Jared’s dimple.

“So am I.”


	4. Diamond Among the Rubble

"Jensen, can you stop worrying for a fucking second?" Jared hissed as Jensen worriedly gazed at Niamh as she reached for a box of baby diapers on the highest shelf. Jensen kept a watchful eye on Niamh's stomach. It had grown a little in the past few months and the more it grew, the more worrisome Jensen grew over the horrible thought of Niamh hurting herself or the baby. Jensen captured his bottom lip in his teeth.

"I can't help but worry, Jared. Just look at how big she's-" Jensen started to explain before receiving a warning stare from Niamh. She made her way back to Jensen and Jared, subsequently placing the box into the shopping cart they were pushing around the department store. She walked in front of Jensen and stared up at him through narrowed eyes.

"Look at how big who's getting?" she teased as Jensen wrapped a protective arm around her waist. He smiled lovingly down at her before capturing her lips in his. They kissed briefly.

"My ego?" Jensen mumbled sheepishly. She giggled at his horrible answer before kissing him again. Jensen removed his arm from her waist and turned towards the cart.

"Right. Let's keep going," he suggested as Jared approached Niamh. He embraced her from behind and kissed her cheek. 

"I think you look perfectly fine. Your curves are being so good to me at the moment," he whispered in her ear. Niamh giggled and quickly kissed Jared's lips.

"Jared, keep your comments to yourself. The baby might hear you," Jensen quipped, gently pulling Niamh out of Jared's grasp. Jared lightly slapped Niamh's ass as she walked away.

"Fuck, I'll never get tired of watching you walk," Jared growled. Jensen shot him a dirty look before kissing Niamh's forehead.

"Hands off, horn-dog," Jensen scowled. Jared held his hands up in mock-fright as Jensen swooped up and kissed his lips. Jared snaked his arms around Jensen's slightly smaller frame and indulged in the kiss.

"You're the true horn-dog, baby," Jared mumbled against Jensen's lips. Niamh laughed at their cuteness.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck, Jensen. I'm so tired," Niamh whined as she struggled to pull her curls into a bun. After a few moments of trying to do so, she gave up and let her hair run through her fingers. Jensen smirked to himself and left Jared in the kitchen to manage the pasta that he was cooking on the stove. He discreetly approached the couch Niamh was relaxing in.

"Oh, my poor baby. My gorgeous baby," he teased, gathering her hair in his fingers. He swiftly gathered her hair into a bun before asking her for a hairband. She complied immediately and handed him the band on her wrist.

"You are going to be such a good dad, baby. Such a good dad..." she mumbled sleepily as he completed the task. He kissed her forehead upon doing so.

"I love you, Niamh. You're absolutely stunning when you're pregnant. You're glowing," Jensen cooed, hopping over the couch and landing beside Niamh. Niamh gazed languidly at Jensen as he placed a hand on her baby bump. She smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you, too, Jensen. I love you so much," she expressed. Jensen leaned forward and placed his head on her lap just below the baby bump. He relaxed his legs over the arm of the couch as he kissed it.

"And as for you," Jensen began to coo at Niamh's stomach. He kissed it softly again. "I love you already. You're perfect." Niamh ran her fingers through his hair before tilting his head upwards and gazing into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you," she said, tracing his jawline. Jensen's eyes welled with tears as he subconsciously grasped onto her abdomen. A tear fell onto Niamh's stomach.

"How did I get so lucky? I don't understand it. I just... God. I think it's going to be a boy," Jensen gasped out. Niamh sighed contently, her fingers continuing to trace his jawline.

"I do as well, Jensen," she admitted, flicking her free wrist in order to bring relief to the tension in her bones. That's when Jensen saw the marking on her wrist. He halted his tears and sat up straight. He placed a gentle hand on her wrist.

"Niamh, what is this? What does it symbolize?" he asked, gazing at the symbol. It was of a crescent moon intertwined with a heart. It wasn't a tattoo, but rather a scarification of some sort. It baffled him. He had never noticed it before. Niamh stammered as she struggled to find the right words to explain it.

"I-I-It's just a symbol of my deep love for the night sky," she fibbed. Jensen gazed in her eyes and bit at his lips. He didn't believe her. He clenched his jaw.

"Niamh, what aren't you telling me?" he asked. Niamh shakily stood to her feet and held onto her stomach.

"Jensen, why can't you just take my word for it and leave it alone?" she asked. Jensen stood up with a jolt and towered over her. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, subsequently yanking her closer.

"Because you aren't fucking telling me the truth. What does the mark symbolize?" Jensen persisted. Niamh looked away timidly as Jared entered the room. He sensed the tension immediately.

"Jen, let her go," he ordered. Jensen gazed at Niamh for a few more seconds then brought his attention to Jared. He released Niamh from his grasp and staggered backwards. His eyes glassed over as he sat on the arm of the chair. Jared embraced Niamh.

"Baby, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I really and truly apologize, Niamh," Jensen mumbled, his lips shaking. Jared gazed down at Niamh lovingly, his hands caressing her stomach.

"You okay, babe?" Jared asked, kissing her forehead. She swiftly pulled away and captured her lips in his. Jared trailed his fingers up to her cheek as he pulled away.

"I love you. I want to take a nap. Lie down with me?" she suggested, biting her bottom lip. Jared's abdomen clenched in arousal as he began to guide her to the bedroom. Niamh turned around briefly and gazed over at Jensen.

"I'll speak to you after my nap," she explained, walking in front of Jared and leading him to the bedroom. Jared gazed at her ass, the plump skin jiggling with every step she took. Jensen nodded and took a shaky breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Jared... Oh, Jared," Niamh moaned against Jared's lips. Jared caressed her stomach as he thrust into her from behind. She reached over and grasped onto his hair.

"Niamh, I love you," he breathed out. Niamh crashed her lips onto his, teeth clashing and lips splitting with bruises. Jared sped up the pace.

"Fuck, Niamh. You're so good. So fucking good," he moaned as he felt his climax creep up on him. Niamh came undone first, her torso grinding against Jared's, which caused him to eventually come inside her. After relaxing for a few moments, Jared pulled out of her. He rolled onto his spine and placed a hand against his chest. He languidly ran a free hand through his hair before beckoning Niamh to come closer. Niamh complied immediately and succumbed to his arms. He traced the fading dimple in her spine as he kissed her forehead.

"Every time I make love to you, it feels like my first time. I've never loved someone as much I love you... and Jensen," he added hesitantly, unsure if he should bring Jensen up due to current situation. Niamh's eyes began to well with tears.

"I love you both very much. Sometimes, though, I'm worried about his temper. His eyes turn dark when he's angry, Jared. His temper really f-frightens me, Jared," she mumbled, kissing Jared's bare shoulder as tears fell against it. Jared clenched his jaw and traced the stretchmarks on her hipbone.

"If he yells at you again, I'll kill him," Jared quipped. Niamh gazed up at him from her position against his chest.

"You don't mean that, do you?" she asked. Her eyes seemed to glow under the dim lighting of the room. Jared gulped.

"N-N-No, but you deserve to be treated better," Jared assured. Niamh surged upwards and kissed Jared's lips. Jared moaned into the kiss before pulling away.

"I can't wait until I'm the one who gets to make you pregnant," he uttered. Niamh's stomach tightened in arousal at his words.

"Oh, Jared."

 

* * *

 

 

"Over my dead body, Jared," Jensen mumbled to himself as he squeezed the knob located on Jared's bedroom door. He clenched his jaw, anger entering his veins and causing his heartbeat to quicken.

"Niamh is mine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filler. It sets the tone for the later chapters. Trust me. It gets better.


	5. Deception Begins with Inception

"Niamh," Jensen prodded, gazing down at his girlfriend. Niamh shifted against the mattress, tucking her head deeper into the crook of Jared's neck. Jensen clenched his jaw in jealousy as Jared subconsciously wrapped his arm around Niamh's stomach. The jealousy pooled in Jensen's stomach and overflowed chaotically. Jensen jostled her a little more.

"Baby, wake up," he persisted. At the second attempt, Niamh slowly opened her eyes, balling her fists and rubbing the crust out of her eyes. She sat up slowly, Jared's hands never drifting away from her stomach.

"What are you doing in here, Jensen?" she asked, her fingers trailing down to where Jared's arm rested against her stomach. She caressed his arm as she bit her lips. Jensen's heart panged with jealousy. He took the opportunity to gaze at her wrists, only to notice that the scarification had disappeared. His eyes widened as he grabbed onto her wrists forcefully. Niamh winced, her eyes seemingly glowing in the darkened room.

"J-Jensen, what are you doing?!" she shouted, rousing Jared out of his sleep. Jensen turned on the lamp residing on the night-table and brought her wrists under the soft light. Much to his dismay, the scar could not be spotted. Jared yanked her arm from Jensen's grasp and sat up straight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jen?" Jared hissed, narrowing his eyes. Jensen's throat went dry as he licked at his bottom lip.

"The scar... It's gone," he mumbled to himself as he backed away from the bed. He brought his eyes to Jared. "J-J-Jared, we need to talk. Now." Jared gazed at Jensen quizzically.

"Why can't we talk in front of Niamh?" he asked stubbornly. Jensen clenched his jaw in anger.

"Jared, cover up your fucking cock and come out into the hallway with me," Jensen ordered angrily. Jared clenched his jaw as well yet complied with Jensen's orders. Niamh shook her head in disbelief as Jared quickly wrapped a spare sheet around his waist. He quickly stood to his feet and quickly leaned over to kiss Niamh's forehead.

"I'll be back soon, babe," he explained. Niamh nodded and observed Jared make his way over to Jensen. Jensen pulled Jared's arm and guided him into the hallway once Jared was at arm's reach. He closed the bedroom door shut and moved them further down the hallway until Jared finally yanked his arm free.

"What the fuck is your problem, Jen?" Jared hissed. Jensen backed up into the nearest wall and pressed his palms up against it as he took a shaky breath. Tears began to well under his eyelids.

"The mark is gone," Jensen stated simply. Jared raised his hands in confusion.

"What mark, Jensen?" his voice softer than what it had been a few moments ago. The tears finally drifted down Jensen's cheeks.

"The mark on her wrist. Jared, let me tell you something: I don't know what's fucking going on with our girlfriend but I don't like it. There was a mark on her wrist, Jared. I swear to you. It was of a moon mingled with a heart or some shit like that and it wasn't a tattoo. No, Jared, it wasn't. It was a scar, almost as though it was branded into her skin. But, it's gone. It's fucking gone," Jensen divulged, his lips trembling as Jared embraced him. Jensen's arms wrapped around Jared's bare spine as Jared kissed his forehead.

"Jensen, I didn't notice the mark," Jared admitted. Jensen pulled away slightly and gazed up at Jared.

"Do you think I'm crazy then?" Jensen wondered. Jared clenched his jaw and looked down at him. Jensen backed up into the wall again as Jared nudged his nose against his.

"You're not crazy. I thought I saw something odd as well," Jared explained. Jensen raised his eyebrow.

"What did you see if it wasn't the scar?" he asked. Jared looked away from Jensen timidly.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but I thought I saw her eyes glow," Jared whispered. Jensen gulped.

"When?" he asked, trailing his fingers down to Jared's spine and grasping onto it.

"After we were finished making love. She was speaking to me, I said something and I swore that I saw her eyes glow," Jared explained. As he mumbled this, Niamh appeared at the other end of the hall. The fact that they hadn't noticed her initially startled them. Jensen swallowed hard as she made her way over to them. Her figured remained perfectly accented under the sheet she had wrapped herself in.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Jared began to approach her but was received with a look of distaste. He stopped in his tracks. Niamh brought her attention to Jensen.

"You got me pregnant but now you're saying you don't trust me?" she wondered. She continued to walk over to Jensen as he backed up into the wall. 

"N-No," he murmured. Jared's eyes widened at his friend's sudden intense level of insecurity. Niamh nudged her nose against Jensen's.

"Are you trying to hurt me, Jensen?" she taunted. Jensen inhaled the faint scent of her perfume and sex lingering on her skin. It was amazingly intoxicating, causing a fuzzy feeling to overflow in his abdomen.

"Only if you want me to," Jensen blurted out. It didn't even sound like his voice. He couldn't believe he had given in so quickly. Niamh snickered darkly and leaned in to kiss his lips. He hungrily kissed her back, his fingers gaining a mind of their own and grasping onto her lower spine. He felt in his heart that he was hurting her, but he couldn't will himself to stop. He broke off the kisses briefly.

"I'm so sorry. I-I-I think I'm hurting you," he admitted. She shook her head and turned around to face Jared. She pressed her body up against Jensen's and dropped her sheet. Jensen gulped for the umpteenth time and took in the amount of exposed flesh he was witnessing. 

"I want you to fuck me like you never fucked me before. Fuck me so hard," she ordered. Jensen subconsciously unbuttoned the clasps on his jeans and tugged both his jeans and boxers to his ankles. 

"I-I could hurt you, Niamh," he tried to reason. She whipped her head around and gazed at him menacingly, her eyes glowing with frustration.

"I said to fuck me. Fuck me right now," she persisted, bringing her attention back to Jared. She motioned him over as Jensen pushed the head of his cock into her heat without preparation. She keened, satisfied with being filled up with his cock. Jared, clearly in a daze, removed the sheet from his body. Niamh didn't hesitate to grab onto his cock as Jensen began to ram into her with force. Jared gazed over at him and noticed that his eyes glowed with every powerful thrust. Niamh jerked Jared off slowly before bending over even further and pushing it past her plump lips. Jared's knees buckled upon her doing so. He stared at Jensen through half-lidded eyes as his cock hit the back of Niamh's throat. Her hand twisted and stroked it skillfully.

"Love when I suck your cock, huh, baby?" she moaned out. Jared groaned as he came prematurely down her throat. He grasped onto Jensen's hand that was gripping onto Niamh's hip. A shock seemed to race through his blood stream as he did so, causing it to enter into Jensen as well. Jensen came undone almost immediately, digging his blunt nails into her hip even further and piercing the skin. Blood spilled onto his fingers as he pulled out of her. Niamh quickly wrapped her sheet around the wounds before pecking at Jared's lips and following it up with doing the same to Jensen's.

"I love you both. All I want is for you guys to trust me," she explained. She turned to Jensen. "Do you trust me?"

Jensen nodded without hesitation and brought his bloody fingers to his lips. He sucked them, lust pooling in the stomachs' of his audience.

"I trust you," he murmured. She smiled and faced Jared again. She backed up against Jensen, her ass pressing against his crotch. His fingers drifted down to her baby bump simultaneous to his lips kissing her forehead. Jared shook his head knowingly.

"I can't. I just can't," he mumbled, picking up his sheet and walking toward the bedroom. Jensen sighed heavily and rubbed soothing circles into Niamh's stomach. Her eyes began to well with tears.

 

* * *

 

"Tell me what you are," Jared ordered, gazing at Niamh from his position on the pillow. He quickly looked over her shoulder and at Jensen to make sure that he was still asleep. Much to his relief, he was. Niamh sighed.

"What I am? Jared, what are you talking abou-" she began to shoot back. Jared wasn't having any of it.

"What are you, Niamh? Cut the bullshit and just tell me," he persisted. Niamh swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes stung with potential tears.

"Look at your wrists," she insisted. Jared raised an eyebrow. 

"Why would you ask me to-" he stated. She cut him off.

"Just do it," she forced. He rolled his eyes and stared at them, only to see a scarification located on each wrist. Jared's eyes widened in realization as his mind mulled over the description of the scar that Jensen had witnessed on Niamh's wrist earlier on.

"What the fuck is this? What are you? What have you done?" he asked hastily, sitting up with a jolt. Niamh smiled absentmindedly.

"Now you and Jensen can never leave me. You love me, don't you, Jared?" she pondered. Jared nodded despite the burning sensation in his mind that screamed at him to say the latter. 

"Is Jensen imprinted as well?" Jared uttered out, feeling defeated. Niamh nodded and guided him to lay down beside her again. She cuddled in close to his chest and sighed happily. 

"Yes." Jared gulped and stared down at her as his fingers roamed her naked spine, her impregnated abdomen grazing his. As he did this, Jensen rolled over and faced the duo. His eyes were filled with tears upon discovering the scars on his wrists as well.

"Niamh, answer him. What are you?" he asked, joining the two and cuddling close to them despite the protesting thoughts that screamed in his mind.

"Everything you two will ever need," she responded. She moaned as Jensen and Jared began to suck on her neck simultaneously, seemingly under a spell. 

"And more," she uttered, bringing their fingers to her abdomen. 


End file.
